guardians_of_neprahinesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Six Waygates of Auxion
Trivia * On the picture in order: Space, Existence, Time, Alternation, Balance, Invoking Waygates Abilities Waygate of Space: * Teleportation - Allows this waygate to teleport itself or others across wide distances. When cast on Auxion's forces, this has no range limit. * Summoning - Allows this waygate to summon targets to its location. When cast on Auxion's forces, this has no range limit. * Wormhole - Allows this waygate to create tunnels in space. * Telekinesis - Allows this waygate to move things remotely. * Universal Push / Pull - Allows this waygate to pull a target towards it or push a target or everyone around the waygate away from itself. * Nexos Beast - Allows this waygate to summon a Nexos Beast from Ereduin to serve the waygate. The Nexos Beast will be 1 level lower than the waygate. Can only have up to a maximum of 2 Nexos Beasts summoned at a time. * Spatial Collision - This waygate can create collisions of space itself at a location, pulling all targets struck to the center and dealing heavy damage. Waygate of Time: * Accelerate / Deccelerate - Allows this waygate to increase or decrease the speed of anything or anyone. * Massive Acceleration - Speeds up a small item or projectile by a huge amount, allowing it to deal severe damage despite its size. * Replication - Allows this waygate to replicate projectiles. * Time Zone - Allows this waygate to form a zone in which time is accelerated or slowed down. * Time Stop - Allows this waygate to trap a target in time, prohibiting all actions. However, a frozen target can also not be affected by anything, making it invulnerable for the duration of the freeze. * Attack Anomaly - The waygate can freeze a projectile in time, leaving it stuck. At any given time, the waygate can unfreeze the projectile and cause it to resume its trajectory. * Reverse Time - Allows this waygate to revert a certain target's time, returning them to a past state. * Stuck in a Loop - Allows this waygate to trap a target in a loop, periodically returning them to the position at which they were when this ability was cast on them. Waygate of Existence: * Spark of Life - Allows this waygate to instantly regenerate the wounds of a target. This is much more powerful when physical contact is made. * Creation - Allows this waygate to create things out of nothingness, but summoned things can be maximum Level 1. * Reap Existence - Allows this waygate to drain the very life force and energy out of a target by physically touching them. * Cross Sides - Allows this waygate to cross over onto the other side and commune with the fallen. * Erase Soul - Allows this waygate to erase the soul of a fallen target. This prohibits any abilities that could establish communication with that target (such as abilities of shamans, etc). This act also prohibits any type of revival that would restore the target's memories and soul. * Waygate Resurrection - Allows this waygate to resurrect a defeated Waygate. * Perfect Reanimation - Allows this waygate to resurrect a fallen target, but they are revived at Power Level 1. Waygate of Alternation (Retention): * Illusionary - Allows this waygate to manipulate the 5 senses of a target to alter their perceived reality. * Enchantment - Allows this waygate to enchance a target with divine magic, giving them additional powers. * Modification - Allows this waygate to change the shape and state of a target. * Retention - Allows this waygate to prohibit or limit change upon a target. * Memory - Allows this waygate to read and alter a target's memories through touch. * Stuck in a Loop - Allows this waygate to trap a target in a loop, periodically returning them to the position at which they were when this ability was cast on them. Waygate of Balance (Inversion): * Balance - Allows this waygate to increase its own or decrease the target's level in order for both of them to become of equal strength. This effect only occurs at the moment of the collision of forces. This can work up to a maximum of 2 Power Levels apart. This renders this waygate almost unbeatable in one versus one combat, but it has a great weakness attached to it. * Inversion - Allows this waygate to inverse attacks. Waygate of Invoking (Negation): * Invoke - Allows this waygate to invoke abilities from any desired element, including advanced elements. * Elemental Mastery - This waygate wields mastery over all elemental magic, allowing it to rival even the greatest of mages. * Negation - Allows this waygate to negate magical abilities upon touch. Category:Characters Category:God